With increasing industrial development, electronic office technologies have experienced great growth and are now rapidly gaining in popularity. In other words, a diversity of office machines such as personal computers, printers, copy machines or multifunction peripherals are utilized to achieve various purposes. As a consequence, the working efficiency is enhanced. Recently, automatic shredders, electronic punches, automatic trimmers are prevailing.
Take a conventional automatic trimming apparatus for example. After ten or more documents are placed on the platform of the automatic trimming apparatus and the plug is connected to the utility power, the automatic trimming apparatus can be powered on to uniformly trim the documents. In some situations where only one or two documents are intended to trim, the conventional manual trimming apparatus is more convenient than the automatic trimming apparatus. Since the conventional automatic trimming apparatus can only be operated in the auto mode rather than the manual mode, the conventional automatic trimming apparatus is not user-friendly.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a trimming apparatus operable in an auto mode or a manual mode, in which the operating mode is selected according to the user's requirement.